Finally
by The Donna Specter
Summary: A Suits/Darvey oneshot - Set after 8x16. What happened after Harvey showed up at Donna's door?


_**So after taking a break from writing (I completely lost inspiration) 8x16 gave me hope again!**_

_**I have managed to drag myself away from watching the end Darvey scene on repeat just long enough to write this. Rated very M (you have been warned!) I hope you enjoy reading it… **_

* * *

Harvey woke to the feeling of Donna's hand subconsciously sliding up his chest as she moved in her sleep, snuggling in closer to him, her head resting against the side of his chest. It had been a while since he'd shared a bed with anyone and so the small movement had caused him to stir from what was otherwise the best sleep he'd had in a long time.

The moonlight filtering in from the windows lit up the room just enough so that he could see the woman sleeping peacefully, wrapped in his arms.

Donna.

He gently brushes a strand of hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear, making her smile and kiss his chest gently in her sleep.

_God she's beautiful._ He thinks to himself.

Had the last six hours been a dream? He would have pinched himself if he didn't have the evidence laying naked beside him, legs entwined with his.

His mind drifted back to earlier in Samantha's office.

* * *

** FLASHBACK **

_._

"He believed in me. He was the only one who ever did that." Samantha explained, saddened by the sudden loss of her mentor. "The only one who saw who I was. All my baggage. All my flaws."

_._

"_**I am so sick of watching you fight like hell for everything that happens in here, and nothing that happens in here!"**_

_._

"_**Do you know how hard it is for me to say no to you?"**_

_._

"_**Like I have faith in you."**_

_._

"_**What if I can't do it?" "Then don't get on that plane. But that bag sitting over there tells me that you're ready to forgive her, and if you are, then that's all you need to do."**_

_._

"_**Harvey, if there is anyone in the world that I have faith in …it's you."**_

_._

"…And he accepted you anyway." Harvey finished.

"He didn't just accept me, he loved me." Samantha corrected.

_._

_Donna_.

_._

"_**I love you, Harvey."**_

_._

"It's not easy to find someone like that in this world." Samantha added.

_._

"_**It made me realize, Paula's not the one." "Because Donna is?"**_

_._

"_**I guess maybe I was rooting for Donna to be with you."**_

_._

"No it's not." Harvey agreed.

_._

Donna.

_._

"I mean what am I supposed to do when I have a big victory or a terrible loss and the only person I want to run and tell isn't there."

_._

Donna.

_._

"**You just made partner." "We. Just made partner."**

_._

"…**I had to see you."**

_._

Clear as day, he knew, it was and always had been Donna.

"What am I supposed to do?" She continued.

The one person in the world he wanted to tell everything to, good or bad. His person.

"…Samantha, I'm so sorry, but I have to go."

"Where?" Samantha asked.

He sure as hell wasn't telling anyone else before talking to Donna.

"I just have to." Was the only explanation he offered as he exited her office, making his way to the foyer including a last-minute dash to catch the elevator.

He ran to get the first cab he could find and could barely remember giving the cab driver her address or chucking a wad of cash at him as he got out and ran in to her lobby.

This was it. No more fucking around.

As he made his way up to her apartment, all the things he wanted to tell her flew through his mind. But as he confidently knocked on the front door of 206, determined to tell her exactly how he felt, finally, doubt crossed his mind.

_What if I'm too late? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I lose her?_

Donna opened the door quickly, worried something was wrong at that hour.

Harvey's breath hitched in his throat.

_Fuck._

He tried but just couldn't find the right words.

_._

"_**I'm in love with you."**_

_._

"_**It's you. It's always been you."**_

_._

"_**I'm sorry."**_

_._

"_**I want to be with you."**_

_._

Harvey's stomach was in knots and all he could offer her was a defeated sigh.

Donna shifts her head to the side slightly, reading his face, instantly dropping her hold on the door.

This time was different.

_._

"_**He didn't have to tell me, I read it on his face."**_

_._

"_**I've never had to tell you a thing …you've always just known."**_

_._

She knows.

Taking three small steps backwards, Donna wordlessly offers Harvey an out: come in if you really mean it or turn around and go home now if you're not 100% in this.

Harvey might be more nervous than he's ever been before in his life, but he definitely doesn't need an out.

He closes the distance between them in 2 strides, crashing his lips to hers as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Donna stops and stares in to his eyes, almost as if to ask: _are you sure?_

A silent question answered by Harvey slamming the door behind them and backing her up towards the wall, effortlessly lifting her on to the hall table.

Fourteen years of buried feelings and pent up desire and passion explode in a tangle of lips, hands, tongues and teeth. Neither one seems to be able to get close enough to the other, bodies wanting to explore every inch of each other, lips refusing to part for longer than a few seconds. Donna's breath hitches as Harvey pulls her closer, her body instantly responding to how hard he is. She uses the moment their hands intertwine to take the lead, taking him by the hand to lead him towards her room. The look she gives him tells him they've got a lot of time to make up for and he's about to get everything he's ever dreamed of.

The bedroom door is barely open before Harvey pins her against it, cupping her face as he kisses her deeply. A breathy moan escapes her as his lips make their way to her neck, his teeth grazing her skin. She manages to undo the knot on his tie finally, tearing it away from him and dropping it beside them as she begins unbuttoning his top few buttons. Harvey lifts her satin top up and over her head, bending to kiss her exposed stomach and kissing a messy trail up towards her bra clad breasts, biting gently over her nipple. As his tongue finds her mouth again, she is overwhelmed by a sense of urgency, desperate to have him Donna forgoes unbuttoning the remainder of his shirt buttons, ripping them open instead, in a lust filled frenzy. A low moan of approval escapes Harvey's lips as she kisses his chest while they both pull his shirt off the rest of the way. Donna slowly runs her hands down his abs, kissing him fervently, cupping his hard length as she reaches his crotch.

Harvey looks down at her, all messy hair, swollen lips, rapid breath, desire in her eyes, praying this isn't a dream as he kisses her again. He runs his hands over her skin before reaching for the clasp on her bra, undoing it and pulling her straps down so that it falls to the floor, exposing her perfect breasts. Like an impulse he bends down to capture her nipple in his mouth, biting, kissing and sucking gently before repeating the action with the other. Donna's hand's find their way back to his pants unbuttoning them and unzipping his fly slowly as he attacks her neck again. Harvey pulls them down the rest of the way, stepping out of them as Donna slides her hand in to his boxers, stroking his cock firmly before pushing his boxers down too.

Before she can react, Harvey throws her on to the bed, he pulls her silk pants off and is pleasantly surprised, and incredibly turned on, to find her not wearing any panties at all. A moan escapes him as he grabs her legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss her, he is taken by surprise when she flips them over. Donna kisses him forcefully as he grabs her ass, thanking every god that exists for this very moment. Simultaneously they gasp and groan as Harvey slips a finger inside her to test how ready she is. He accidentally misjudges their position on the bed when he flips them over again, causing them to fall, Harvey landing on the floor with a thud and Donna landing on top of him. Before he can ask if she's okay, she answers the question with her giggling, causing him to laugh too before capturing her lips for another heated kiss.

_How is she this perfect?_

Donna relishes in the feeling of his tongue moving against hers, his hands roaming all over her body, unable to get enough of her. She shifts slightly to get in to position, looking him in the eyes as she grinds against him, a moan escapes them both as she slides down over his hard length.

Harvey had a reason to be arrogant in this department, he was easily the biggest of the men she had slept with and if memory serves, he had the expertise to back it up.

He moves to sit up slightly, but is stopped by Donna's hands flat against his chest, pushing him back down. She leans down to kiss him again, giving herself a moment to adjust to his size, groaning as she feels him rubbing her clit. Harvey kisses his way down towards her breasts again, kissing and sucking them as Donna begins to move. With her hands splayed out against his chest for balance, she starts moving, Harvey's hands move to her hips and in no time at all they've found a perfect rhythm.

Donna matches Harvey thrust for thrust, grinding against him to alleviate the delicious heat between her legs. Her eyes roll back in her head as Harvey moves one hand down from her hip, to begin rubbing her clit in a circular motion with his thumb. The view of Donna bouncing and grinding on top of him is almost too much, Harvey knows he's not going to last long. He stares at her breasts as she lifts her arms to run her fingers through her hair, never missing a beat, and he can't help but rise to kiss and lick her chest again. Donna holds on to the back of his neck, loving every second of him being inside her, happy to respond when his lips seek out her own.

After a few more minutes Harvey grabs her by the waist, lifting her up as he shifts to his knees, ready to lift her up without having to stop what they've waited so long for. Once standing Harvey kneels on the bed, laying her down gently before resuming his movements, his right hand strokes the side of her face as he kisses her once more. When he feels her fingers entwine with his, he kisses them gently and raises her hand above her head. bringing the other one up by its side. Locking his fingers in between hers and holding her hands in place he picks up the pace, slamming in to her with each hard thrust.

Donna's cries of ecstasy only intensify, and a guttural moan escapes him when he releases her hands and feels her nails scratching down his back before grabbing his ass, urging him on. He can feel her legs begin to shake and her grip on his skin tighten, kissing her deeply as she begins to unravel. The sound she makes when her orgasm hits is enough to send Harvey into his own euphoric descent, breathing rapidly against her mouth between kisses, his eyes roll back and a deep groan echoes through the room as he too hits his peak.

Harvey collapses on top of her, not wanting to pull out just yet, he kisses her neck and chest as he catches his breath. Donna tenderly strokes his hair as he catches his breath.

"I love you, Donna, and I'm sorry it's taken me this long." Harvey says, looking in to her eyes.

"I love you" She replies instantly, gently stroking the side of his face with her thumb as she responds to his gentle kiss.

Literally connected, as much as two people can possibly be, both physically and emotionally; they both know that being together is exactly where they should be.

_._

** END OF FLASHBACK **

* * *

"Hey." Donna says sleepily, looking up at him from her spot beside him.

"Hey." He smiles, leaning down to press his lips against hers. "You, okay?"

With a shy smile she nods before looking up at him. "Yeah."

"I was just thinking about today, tonight …us." He admits.

"Harvey what happened?" She asks gently. "Yesterday you're telling me I couldn't help and tonight, while _incredible_…"

"You're wondering where it came from." He finishes.

"Well, yeah." She admits, sitting up slightly.

"I guess I just finally realized the truth."

"What truth?" Donna queries.

"That you're the one." He answers honestly. "Donna, you're always the first person I want to tell anything to, good or bad. You've been by my side from the beginning no matter what and you know losing you is my greatest fear."

"Harvey…"

"I know, Donna, I know I've fucked up… repeatedly. I know I've been scared to risk our relationship, but this time it is different, I swear."

"I know." She smiles.

"How?" He asks softly.

Donna kinks her eyebrow, wordlessly saying "I'm Donna."

"I could see it in your face, Harvey, the second I opened the door."

Harvey lets out a sigh of relief, "You have no idea how grateful I am for that. Everything I planned to say just vanished the second I saw you."

"I'm not stupid, Harvey, I know we've both buried feelings for each other over the years. We've both made a lot of mistakes. But why now?"

"After the last few days, I guess I just felt you slipping away." He answers honestly.

"I've told you before, you won't lose me."

"Well now I won't" Harvey smirks.

Donna gives him a playful slap.

"Seriously though, Thomas, Hardman…"

"I know and I'm so sorry, Harvey." Donna interjects.

"Let me finish." He says, rubbing her arm gently. "I could have lost everything today, but the only thing that mattered was losing you. When you didn't show up and then didn't answer after the hearing I just…" He says, shaking his head.

"…Robert and Alex said something that got me thinking and Samantha was upset after losing Robert and something she said made me think of you too and I just had to see you."

"There's no going back now."

"I don't want to go back. I want to be with you." Harvey says determinedly.

"Good." Donna smiles.

"Good." Harvey repeats, thinking back to the moment she told him she was returning to him after working for Louis.

Donna rolls over, pulling Harvey's arm around her as she settles back in against the pillow.

Harvey moves closer, pressing up against her back, kissing a trail from her shoulder up to her neck, "You're not going to sleep on me again, are you?"

"No." She smirks, moving his hand to her breast.

"Good girl." He whispers against her ear, running his hand down along her torso.

"Mmm." She moans, reaching back to grab his thick length, "Maybe not so good." She purrs.

Harvey pulls her backward so that she's laying on her back, shifting to rest on top of her.

"Are you saying you're a bad girl, Ms Paulsen?" Harvey asks, biting her ear lobe.

"I'm saying I'll be whatever you want me to be, Mr Specter." Donna says, biting his lip in return.

Harvey smiles at her before pulling the comforter back and kissing his way down her body.

"Open your legs for me." He commands.

She obeys instantly.

He slips a finger inside her easily, closely followed by a second.

"You're so wet." He groans in appreciation,

Pulling them back out, he sucks on his fingers as he leans down to kiss and nip at her thigh's, driving her wild with anticipation.

"Harvey please." She begs.

"God, I just need to…" He starts, before leaning down to lick her sex, desperate to taste her.

"Oh God" She groans, her body responding to him as he sucks on her swollen bud, before licking her again with just the right amount of pressure.

Harvey inserts two fingers again, this time finding a perfect rhythm while sucking and licking her clit. Donna grips the sheets tightly and bucks her hips, trying to find some sort of release from the excruciating pleasure he's giving her as he continues sucking, and finger fucking her furiously.

"No, don't stop!" Donna all but shouts breathlessly when Harvey removes his fingers abruptly. Her face is almost pure devastation as she looks down at him.

"Trust me" He smirks, flashing her that sexy grin coupled with his lust filled stare.

His tongue automatically seeks her most sensitive part, licking slowly as he hands hold her open, exposing her completely. Harvey wraps his lips around her clit, sucking gently as he relaxes in to a rhythm of circular motions with his tongue and firm suction.

"Fuck" She groans, her hands resting on the sides of his head, urging him on.

The sound of Donna swearing in her blissed-out state only turns Harvey on more, a far cry from the ever-professional Donna at the firm.

She swears she can feel the smug son of a bitch smiling against her.

When he senses she's getting closer, he begins to flick his tongue over her clit at lightning speed. Donna starts bucking wildly, essentially fucking his face as she comes, hard.

Donna's screams and euphoric moans are the sexiest thing Harvey has ever heard, he automatically begins stroking his dick as he kisses her heat one last time and sits back up on his knees.

As Donna gains her composure, she notices what he's doing.

"Oh, no, no, no" She says, sitting up and pulling him down to lay on his back.

"My turn" She says, in a sultry tone, kissing him passionately as he rests back against the pillow.

Tasting herself against his tongue only turns her on more, she bites his lip before licking and kissing her way down his chest, hands roaming over every inch of skin she can find.

Harvey's head drops back against the pillow as she kisses and bites his nipples, remembering how sensitive they are. He can't help but raise his head to watch her, the sight of her kissing and licking a trail down his stomach and taking his length in her hand is one of the sexiest things he's ever seen.

Donna bites her lip as she starts stroking his cock, the thought of him being this hard for her only excites her more. Placing kisses down his shaft, Donna lifts it to lick the underside from base to the tip, looking up at Harvey before taking him in her mouth.

Harvey's mouth hangs agape, and his breathing quickens, watching her bob her head up and down his length. He rests his hand at the back of her head, his fingers gripping her auburn tresses. Donna can't help but touch herself as she moves, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Harvey, he takes a sharp intake of breath as he watches her, and she simultaneously starts moving faster.

Donna's hands are all over him, between alternating stroking, cupping his balls or running her fingers up his thighs and torso; her touch drives him wild.

"Fuck, I'm not going to last much longer if you don't stop, babe please." He begs breathlessly.

"So?" Comes Donna's muffled response as she goes, deeper, swallowing his entire length, making Harvey curse again.

After licking and sucking his balls and running her tongue up his hard cock again, Donna ignores his pleas, continuing with a combination of tongues and lips while jerking him with her hand.

His grip on her hair tightens, lifting her head back off his length as he sits up.

"I need you right now" He commands, plunging his tongue in to her mouth.

Harvey gets up off the bed, leaning down to retrieve his tie from the floor.

"Put your hands out" He demands, a move that only adds to how aroused she is.

Donna can only bite her lip as she watches Harvey tie her hands together at the wrist, inches away from his rock-hard length as he stands in front of her.

"Move back." He instructs, helping her to shift backwards back up the bed before holding her hands above her head.

"Don't move your hands."

"Or what?" Donna challenges.

Harvey Quickly answers by flashing his perfect grin and plunging his tongue in to her mouth, kissing her passionately. Donna gasps against his lips as he enters her quickly, not allowing her the chance to adjust to his size.

"Are you okay?" He asks, gently.

Donna nods before kissing him again, "I want you to fuck me." She whispers against his lips.

Hearing Donna talk like that only turns Harvey on more, he grips her hips and starts to move, slowly at first before picking up the pace.

"Oh God, yes, Harvey" Donna moans.

"You feel so fucking good" He half whispers half groans against her lips.

Harvey rests one hand on her hip while the other hand holds her arms above her head, interlocking their fingers together. His thrusts start getting faster and harder until they find a perfect rhythm. After a while Harvey sits back on his knees, lifting Donna up a little to enter her again, gripping her hips as he slams in to her at a fast pace, bringing her to the brink again.

Before Donna has a chance to come down from her high Harvey flips her over and pushes her head down. On all fours she stretches her arms out above her head, gripping the sheets tightly as Harvey bucks in to her wildly, gripping her hips tightly with each thrust. Donna moans face down in to the sheets, still feeling way too sensitive from her orgasm, Harvey doesn't skip a beat, fucking her mercilessly until they both come again, his tongue in her mouth the only thing to muffle her cries of ecstasy.

* * *

Early the next morning Donna begins to stir when she feels Harvey's lips grazing the back of her shoulder, peppering soft kisses against her skin. He holds her close to him, his arms draped over her, pulling her close, with her back nestled against his chest. Tired after a long night of passion, it doesn't take long for her to drift off to sleep again with a smile on her face.

She thinks to herself: _This is my life now._

Later that morning it's her cell vibrating against the nightstand that rouses her, leaning forward she grabs her phone, realizing it's a text from Rachel:

**I spoke to Dad, he's good with this. Already organizing a long overdue vacation with Mom. **

**Hope you're ok, call you later xx**

Placing the phone back on her nightstand Donna notices Harvey isn't beside her, she's about to call out for him when she hears the water from the shower. Throwing the covers back she walks over to the bathroom, smiling to herself as she spots his tie on the floor.

When she gets to the door, she takes a second to admire the view: A naked Harvey standing with his back to her, water cascading down his muscular back and perfect ass. Donna bites her lip as she watches him finish rinsing off, its not long before she loses her resolve to watch and needs to join him.

Walking in to the shower behind him she slips her hands under his arms and over his chest, instantly moving south over his abs towards his groin.

"Good morning." She purrs, kissing the back of his shoulder blade.

"Good morning." He smiles, lifting one of her hands to kiss her knuckles before turning around and wrapping her in his arms. "How did you sleep?" He asks, pecking her lips softly.

"Like a baby." She smiles, pulling his head down for another kiss.

"I gotta admit." He says, looking down at her naked body, "I could get used to this." He smiles, pulling her flush against him.

"Me too." She agrees, kissing him once more. "Rach text me, she's going to call me later."

"Is she okay with everything?" Harvey asks.

"Yeah, and she says Robert is too. Already planning a trip with Laura."

"Donna…" Harvey says, noticing there's more on her mind. "What's going on?"

She looks up at him slowly, "Harvey I'm so sorry, I should never have told Thomas."

"Donna…"

"I didn't lose faith in you, I swear. I don't even know why I told him, I honestly don't."

"It's okay." He says softly, gently rubbing her back.

"I don't want you to ever think you can't trust me or that I that I've lost faith in you. Harvey, you're the one person I trust above anyone else."

"I know that, Donna, I do." He assures her.

"How?" She asks.

"Because that's who you are to me." He says simply.

Touched, Donna just nods in response.

Harvey tilts her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"I love you."

She smiles, tearing up a little, "I love you."

Donna pulls his head down to hers, kissing him fiercely, relishing in the feeling of his tongue against hers as the water runs down their naked bodies. Harvey stops kissing her, still holding her face in his hands. His eyes, cloudy with lust as he leans down to capture her right nipple in his mouth, closely followed by her left. As he is kissing and licking her breasts his hands are roaming all over her wet body, needing to touch every part of her.

Harvey slides his hands over her ass, picking her up and turning to hold her against the tiled wall, slipping in to her with ease. Donna wraps her legs around his thighs, just above his knees and _OH MY GOD!_ The feeling is sensational. He controls every thrust while she holds on to him tightly one hand clutching on to his back the other gripping his hair tightly.

* * *

Smooth Jazz echoes through the apartment, Donna recognizes the song as one of Harvey's father's, a fact that makes her smile. She finishes rubbing the moisturizing lotion in to her legs and wraps a short, satin robe around her before making her way to the kitchen where Harvey's making them coffee.

"Nice skirt" Donna jokes, referring to the towel wrapped around his waist.

Trying her hardest not to get distracted by the fact that all that was separating her, and a naked Harvey was one of her Egyptian cotton bath towels.

"Thank you" He jests. "I didn't exactly plan to come here last night, couldn't exactly pack an overnight bag.

"You're so dramatic, dropping everything to rush over here." She teases, jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Says the woman who literally ripped the shirt off my body instead of just undoing the buttons." He jokes, passing her a fresh cup of coffee.

"What can I say, I'm impatient." She shrugs, "…Besides, you won't be needing any clothes for _at least_ the next 24 hours."

"Oh is that so?" He asks, playing along.

"Mhmm" She nods, taking a sip.

Harvey chuckles, "Coffee okay?"

"Perfect."

"I learned from the best" He says, placing his coffee cup down next to her, sliding in between her legs, running his hands up her thigh's.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks, draping her arms over his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Sure"

"How did you know Thomas and I had split up?" She asks.

"I didn't."

"But you…"

"I just knew I had to see you. I didn't care about anything else." Harvey answers honestly.

Stroking the side of his face with her right hands, Donna said nothing. She knows what that would have meant to him.

"You know he told me that you went to see him, that you were trying to protect me."

"I told you, I'll never let anything happen to you, I meant it." He explains.

"I know you did." She smiles.

"I want this, Donna, us. I'm all in." He says solemnly.

"Me too." She agrees, letting out a small yawn.

"Oh am I keeping you up?" He jokes.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Need I remind you I got a hell of a work out last night?"

"Well they don't call me New York's best closer for nothing." He grins, making Donna giggle.

"What?" He asks.

"Close me? Harvey, it took you fourteen years to pull your head out of your ass, there are injured snails that move faster than you do!" She laughs, jumping off the counter and walking in to the living room.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that." He chuckles, running after her.

Harvey scoops her up abruptly, causing her to squeal as they collapse on to the couch together in fit of laughter.

Yeah, she could _definitely_ get used to this.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! **_

_**Now that I have a little inspiration back, I will do my best to update all my current fics, starting with Breaking Point (for Martine) and as always, I'm open to any suggestions/ideas for future fics x**_


End file.
